Challenge Accepted?
by stormy003
Summary: Killua and Gon decides to play pranks on Kiyoko and Kuromi until they accept their challenges to a fight. Pranks, scares, what else are they going to bother Kiyoko with adding Kurapika and Leorio into the fun? Kiyoko thinks about the challenges of nen competing and actual combats, not really in the mood to brawl with anyone and accepts it hesitantly. How will this play out like?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading and supporting my story(ies), guys! Just knowing that you guys read make me really happy whether I know you guys enjoy it or not. ^^" Please R&R! I would like to know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>"Haaa….. Gonnnnn! I'm bored! AND WE HAVEN'T CAUGHT ANYTHING YET!" Killua complained.<p>

Gon continued to have a firm hold on his fishing pole and kept his eye on the line. The two sat at the edge of the big tree in the swamp, silence filling in between.

"GON!"

Killua's line suddenly earned a hard tug after he called his friend once again, making the silver haired boy lurch forward out of nowhere.

"Ah! You got a bite!" Gon exclaimed, looking over at his friend excitedly.

Killua gripped his pole tighter and gave a hard tug, careful not to fall into the water.

"THIS THING… IS… ANNOYING…!" the boy exclaimed angrily.

Gon immediately pulled his line back and set his own fishing pole down, grabbing onto Killua's hands and pulling at the line with him. Out comes a medium sized fish flying out of the water as the two young boys fell backwards in the tree, the fishing hovering and landing on top of the two.

"And you were saying?" Gon asked, shoving the fish onto Killua's face.

Killua lifted the fish off his face and turned his head to look at Gon, glaring at the green-black haired boy.

"I still want to do something else right now. We've been fishing for the entire morning and finally caught ONE MEASLY FISH!" Gon laughed and sat up, pulling his legs towards his small body.

"Alright then.. what do you want to do?" the boy asked curiously, grabbing his feet as he leaned forward.

Killua sat up and set an elbow onto his new freshly caught fish that was still flopping a little, casually resting his chin on his fist to think out an idea. He continued to frown in thought and pulled up his drooping sleeve that slightly slid off his shoulder, groaning as he did so. Gon stared at the boy curiously and began rocking back and forth, waiting for a response. The assassin's face suddenly brightened up after a minute of silence, sitting up with a straight back and snapping his fingers together.

"A fight."

Gon knitted his eyebrows together confusedly.

"A fight? You do know that we're back on Whale Island, right? There's not much brawling to be done here," the boy pointed out.

Killua closed his eyes with a satisfied looking smile on his face, swishing his index finger side to side in front of Gon.

"No, no. That's not it, Gon. Is there an open field near your house?" he asked, standing up from his sitting position and lifting the fish up.

"Well, yes…. Why?" Gon questioned ignorantly.

Killua gave a low chuckle and motioned Gon towards him with his hand, face earning random cat features.

'Here's the plan….' he began.

Killua whispered something into Gon's ear, earning understanding nods every few seconds. A smile spread across Gon's face, but immediately fell when his head began to overheat and create dark grey smoke. Killua pulled away from his ear and began fanning his head, shaking his own head with a plastered smile on his face.

"Simple, right? I'll explain again on the way back. Now, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Kiyoko hummed to herself a soft melody as she sat outside in the grass, feeling the breeze blow her hair back.<p>

"Kiyoko, have you seen Kurapika anywhere?" Leorio called, walking towards the relaxed girl.

The lavender haired girl looked back behind her and thought a bit.

"The last time I saw him was in Gon's room… He's probably still sleeping or something," Kiyoko said, standing up.

Leorio frowned and clicked his tongue disappointedly.

"Why do you ask, good sir?" the girl asked jokingly, poking the man's arm.

"I'm only twenty… gosh… Talk to me like how you talk to Kurapika and the others," Leorio pouted.

"Well, if you are twenty, you'd be considered a 'young man' and not a teenager in my book. Also, Kurapika-kun is only an age older than me, so of course I'd talk to him normally, hahaha!" the girl laughed, earning a playful nudge from Leorio.

"ANYWAYS…. Kurapika took my briefcase and hid it somewhere. I CAN'T FIND IT!"

Kiyoko shrugged and looked away from the doctor-in-training.

"How about wait until he wakes up? He must've stayed up really late if he's taking a nap right now."

Leorio grunted and frowned, looking away in a pissed off manner.

'Yeah, I wonder why…' he muttered.

A fish suddenly flew at the two as Kiyoko caught the sight of the animal at the corner of her eyes, ducking before it hit her. The fish made hard contact with the black haired man's stomach, making him cough a little from the impact. Kiyoko curiously looked over at the fish and made a face to the man, earning a shrug from him.

"A fish?" Kuromi asked, taking over half the girl's face.

The two young boys suddenly jumped onto Kiyoko's back, hanging onto her neck and shoulders tightly. "WHA-?!"

"KIYOKO! WANT TO DO SOMETHING?" Killua exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"D-do what? Ah! K-KILLUA! YOU'RE CHOKING ME..!" Kiyoko exclaimed, pulling at his arms. "G-GON, THAT FEELS WEIRD….!"

The boy loosened his grip from the teen and landed on the grass lightly.

"A fight!" Gon answered.

"Fight? Why? Weren't you fishing?" Kuromi asked, tapping Gon's hands and prompting him to let go.

Killua crossed his arms and pouted, looking away from Kiyoko.

'We got bored of fishing the entire day….' the boy muttered childishly.

"Please? Where's Kurapika? He should participate in this melee too," Gon said, dropping to the ground.

"He's sleeping and I don't want to fight right now…" Kiyoko sighed, walking back to the house to take a shower.

"How about a competition between our nen then?" Killua called after.

Kiyoko waved it off and continued walking towards the house quickly. The kids had a disappointed expression on their faces and looked over to Leorio, waiting for his answer.

"…. Huh? Oh, no! I'm quite busy at the moment! Sorry, guys!" the man answered immediately, quickly walking after Kiyoko with the fish in his hand.

"….. Soooooo, now what, Killua?" Gon asked, looking at the boy next to him.

Killua messed up his already messy hair and sighed once he dropped his arms back down to his sides.

"Plan. Take Kurapika's clothes and switch them with Kiyoko's clothes while she's showering and when he's sleeping," the boy said, smirking evilly.

Gon shrugged and nodded at the suggestion as the two ran back into the house to switch the two's clothes.

Kiyoko stood in the shower tiredly, allowing the water run down her body as she leaned her head onto the wall.

'Are you going to fight them later?' Kuromi asked.

"I don't know, Kuromi, I don't want to hurt them or anything," she said aloud. "But I don't want to disappoint them.."

'If you want, I can take over, if you do?' her counterpart asked brightly.

Killua and Gon carefully opened the door to the laundry room and tiptoed into chamber, grabbing the girl's clean clothes and leaving her undergarments back, running back to the bedroom to take Kurapika's clean clothes and swap his clothing he donned with Kiyoko's clothes.

"Maybe. As long you don't hurt them."

'But it's fighting.. How do I avoid that?' Kuromi asked.

"Good point….." Kiyoko said, huffing a little.

The boys tiptoed over to the sleeping teen and watched him breathe slowly and calmly, chest rising in a rhythm. Gon and Killua nodded at each other and quietly walked on either sides of Kurapika, Killua lifting him up a bit.

'Actually… You lift him up. I'm quicker to change him,' Killua whispered, laying him back down gently.

Gon nodded and lifted up the sleeping boy with little effort, allowing Killua to take off his clothes and put on Kiyoko's. Kurapika moaned and shivered when the air made contact with his bare skin, making him wriggle a little. Gon carefully laid the blond boy back down onto his futon and ran back to the laundry room to leave his traditional Kurta clothing for Kiyoko.

'Play dumb and pretend you don't know anything.. We need to shower too…' Killua whispered, taking off his top shirt and holding it away from himself.

'Right, we smell fishy from that last catch..' Gon said, remembering how they were both crushed by the fish.

Kiyoko turned off the water in the shower and wrapped a towel around her body to dry off, noticing something different about her clothes at the counter.

'What is it now?' Kuromi mumbled, shooting a dirty look at the items.

'….. Killua…. Gon…. You're kidding, right..?' she muttered, picking up Kurapika's clothes carefully.

"Ha…. I wonder what they did to my clothes….." the girl sighed and decided to slip on her undergarments first, sitting down and drying up her hair.

'Are you going to wear Blondie's clothes? You are going to, aren't you..?' Kuromi questioned.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Kiyoko answered with a question, putting on the oversized bodysuit. "….. It's too big.." Kiyoko muttered, trying to pull up the collar of the shirt.

"Go wear on his…. skirt dress thingy…. His crappy clothes are too big for us AND YOUR CHEST IS BEING EXPOSED!' Kuromi yelled.

"Okay, okay…. And it's not a skirt dress thingy. It's called a talbard. Respect Kurapika-kun for at least a minute?" Kiyoko said, slipping on the blue and gold talbard.

* * *

><p>Kurapika woke up a few minutes later after the attire exchange, slowly sitting up from bed and running a hand through his messy hair.<p>

'…. My clothes feel different…' the boy thought, cautiously looking down at himself.

"… LEORIO!" the boy yelled angrily.

Kurapika stomped out of the room in Kiyoko's bright cloudy periwinkle loose shirt and baggy golden capris, even wearing her black tank top underneath.

Leorio was sitting in the living room talking to Gon and Killua, unaware of Kurapika's murderous presence.

"LEORIO! DID YOU GO CHANGE MY CLOTHES WHEN I WAS SLEEPING?!" the boy yelled, speed walking over to the table and crossing his arms.

The man looked back behind him and snickered at the sight, trying hard not to let it out.

"… I-I'm sorry, Kurapika, but that looks good on you," Leorio said, struggling to retain his calm demeanor.

Gon and Killua played an innocent face as they listened to Kurapika's raging comments trying hard to remain calm. Kiyoko came out running into the room in Kurapika's white and green full-body training suit and blue and golden talbard to cover up the loose clothing underneath.

"Killua! Gon! Did you guys take my clothes?" the girl asked worriedly.

Everyone turned over to look at the girl clad in the Kurta's traditional clothing, the fabric covering her entire body loosely. Kurapika blushed and looked away from everyone, pulling at his hair awkwardly to hide his face.

"Hm? What do you mean, Kiyoko?" Gon asked, scratching his head while Killua blinked confusedly.

Kuromi took over and crossed her arms across her chest disgustedly, glaring at the boys.

"That.. looks good on you too.. Kiyo- No wait, Kuromi," Leorio said, smirking at the girl.

Kuromi shot a look at the man and sharpened her dark crimson eyes. The man flinches and backed up a bit, intimidated by Kuromi's aura.

"I will grab you down there and twist it until you can't have babies anymore," the girl growled, smirking a bit to intimidate the poor man.

Leorio's face went pale at the statement as the younger boys suppressed a giggle.

"Kurapika…." Kuromi growled, walking over to the boy angrily, "Give us back our clothes."

The boy turned around, unnerved with Kuromi's attitude and threats, giving her an uninterested looked. Kurapika eyed the girl up and down, head to toe, with his hands on his hips, suddenly snickering. Kuromi's eyebrow began to twitch a little in irritation at his reaction and the way he looked.

'Kuromi, calm down… Kurapika-kun was sleeping and wasn't involve.. ish,' Kiyoko told herself, getting ready to take over.

"Well, we're going to shower now! Killua and I smell like fish right now, hehe," Gon said, abruptly standing up from his seat.

The boy ran back to his room to grab their clothes and headed straight to the other bathroom for a bath, Killua at the doorway.

"Let's go, Killua!" the boy exclaimed. "Race you to the shower!"

Killua watched Gon breeze by him quickly in the hall and finally registered the challenge into his head.

"YOU'RE ON!" the young boy accepted, chasing after him with the others listening to their remarks.

The three elder members remained silent for a few seconds and returned to their conversation, looking back at each other.

"KURAPIKA! MY CLOTHES! I'LL RIP YOUR EARRINGS OFF IF I HAVE TO!" Kuromi said in a pissed off attitude, raising up her arm.

Kiyoko took over and grabbed the arm she allowed Kuromi to control, slapping it hard and dominating Kuromi right after.

'OW! What, what?' Kuromi complained rubbing her arm.

"Quit threatening them, Kuro," the amiable girl said, pulling up her sleeve and rubbing her forearm from the sting.

Kurapika grabbed Kiyoko's arm and rubbed it gently to relieve the pain, smiling at her as he did so.

"At least you still have light in yourself," Kurapika suddenly said. "Don't go hurting yourself for others, alright?"

Kiyoko blushed at the gesture and looked away embarrassedly.

"…. Sorry.." she apologized quietly.

Leorio sighed and leaned forward, patting Kiyoko's head.

"Lighten up! It's not your fault! Besides, you both look great in those clothes," Leorio said, nose beginning to bleed.

Kurapika immediately took actions and grabbed the man's face furiously, flames visible around him as he slowly squeezed his cheeks.

'MFFG! MKYY ET OO!' Leorio said into Kurapika's hand, pulling at the boy's arm.

Kiyoko immediately hugged Kurapika's waist and pulled him away a little, the boy finally letting go.

"Don't be a pervert," the Kurta said, keeping the girl away.

* * *

><p>'Ohayou tte itte.. MESSEEJI o nokoshite.. boku no ichini hajime ni dekakenakya…' Kiyoko sang quietly, swinging her legs at the edge of a tree near the house, perched on the middle branches.<p>

Kurapika sat at the base of the tree and listened to the girl sing as he silently read a book, a smile peacefully spread across his face. Kiyoko's eyes were closed while she minded her business, the two energetic boys hidden above her.

"KI!"

"YO!"

"KO!"

The two boys suddenly popped out of the leaves and branches from above of her, hanging upside down to face her.

"ACK!" the girl yelped, her eyes popping open as she jumped and lost her balance. "A-AHH!"

Kurapika reacted to the girl's high pitched scream and looked up above him to see her hanging upside from her branch, knees locked to keep a good grip.

"BE CAREFUL!" the chain user called, setting down his book and standing up just in case she lost her grip.

The girl looked at the boy and gave a small reassured, but worried smile. Kiyoko looked back up to Gon and Killua, lifting up her upper body a bit to get a better look. The young boys grinned at her and sat back up right on their branch, looking down at the girl playfully.

"Can we all have a small fight now?" Killua asked innocently.

"I want to train!" Gon piped up.

Kiyoko sighed and messed up her hair even though she was upside down, touching her bangs where her braided fringe would always be.

'Kiyoko, you didn't braid your hair. Remember that,' Kuromi reminded.

'Thanks for telling me..'

"Why don't you both train and brawl then?" the girl asked curiously.

Killua pouted as Gon smiled nervously at the girl.

"Why don't we?" Gon questioned Killua stupidly.

"Cause I want to battle with someone different. We've always trained with each other, so why not?" Killua responded casually.

Kiyoko released her grip from the tree branch and did a back handspring once her hands made contact with the ground. The girl took a step backwards and began losing her balancing, Leorio quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her before she fell.

"Uwah! … Err.. Thank you, Leorio-san," the girl said.

"Just Leorio, Kiyoko," the man said smirking, pushing her over to Kurapika.

Gon and Killua exchanged mischievous grins to each other and jumped off the tree, landing on the ground and running over to the two. Gon ran over behind Kiyoko as Killua ran behind Kurapika, the two young children jumping up and shoving the two towards each other.

"NOW KISS!" they both exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan to write another buddyfight story soon, but….. I don't have a title for it, HAHAHA. Like I said before, I have a Wattpad (lilyblizz) and quotev (stormhearts) and if you ever want to check out my art, I have an instagram (izzy_chan_) and deviantart (imboredom). I'M WILLING TO TALK TO ANYONE ANYTIME, SO FEEL FREE! I might be very awkward though (pretty antisocial), but I love meeting new people. C:<strong>

**~stormy003 **


	2. Chapter 2

Lips unintentionally crashed into each other, eyes widening in shock as they blushed hard with their close contact. Kuromi took over and pushed away quickly, covering up her mouth with her arm right after. Kurapika jumped at the girl's reaction and frowned when he caught sight of her red and rosy pink tipped hair.

"You didn't need to shove so hard, geez…." Kurapika said, brushing his clothes in an annoyed manner.

The cold girl's deep scarlet nearly crimson eyes sharpened into a glare and slowly, but surely reverted back to amber, Kiyoko softening her eyes. Kiyoko dropped her arm back to her side and looked away shyly, sighing to herself to calm down.

"…. S-sorry. I'm all good now…" the girl muttered, bowing to everyone. Leorio shook his head at her split personality's behavior and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, Kuro, you should sometimes just leave the loving couple alone sometimes," the man instructed the absent twisted girl.

'KUROMI, YOU FAGGOT! QUIT CALLING ME KURO! WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT, HUH PUNK?!' Kuromi hollered violently. Leorio

smirked at the negative vibe leaking out of Kiyoko's body and set his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"Shes's screaming right now, huh?" the man asked in a pleased way.

"Err…. Yes…" Kiyoko said, smiling nervously.

'YOU LITTLE ARSE! I WILL STAB YOU AND CUT OFF YOUR LIMBS, FORCED FEED IT TO YOU RIGHT AFTER! NO MERCY!'

"Alright, Kuro, that's going too far. No one's cutting off anyone's limbs and force feeding it to them," Kiyoko said, frowning at herself.

Leorio's smirk disappeared as his face lost all it's colors, looking much like a ghost from the merciless statement.

"So, Kiyoko, fight? Fight?" Killua prompted again, leaning over to the girl and ignoring the aura around her.

"No fight, Killua, no fight."

Killua frowned at her final answer and sulked at not being able to get what he wants.

"PLEASE? I'LL DIE FROM BEING BORED!" he said dramatically, bringing a hand up to his forehead and dropping to the ground.

"Uhh, Killua, I think you're overreacting," Gon pointed out, staring at his friend ignorantly.

'That's the point, Gon,' Killua whispered loudly, frowning a little at the boy.

Kiyoko giggled at the two and shook her head, watching the Killua roll around on the ground and Gon thinking little harder.

"No, Killua. Overreacting won't work either," she laughed.

Kuromi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms together annoyingly, shaking her head at the group.

"You know her as well as we do, Killua. She hates fights, but I'm guessing you're never going to surrender?" Leorio said, patting the boy's shoulder.

"That's the thing! She never fights! She only walks around as Kiyoko and attend really realllllyyyyy weak fights, not even lifting a finger! And when things get really violent, Kuromi takes over! We never knew how KIYOKO fought like!" Killua complained.

"He's got a point. We never saw Kiyoko fight seriously…" Gon said, thinking about their trip at Yorknew City.

The girl chuckled nervously and scratched her head, messing up her tangled hair.

"I may be able to fight, but it doesn't mean I'm very good at it," she reasoned awkwardly.

"No, I just think that you don't take fights seriously, by the looks of it," Killua fought back.

"No, that's not it. I don't know what you're talking about, really," Kiyoko replied back, shrugging a little.

'It feels impossible to make her fight….' Killua muttered.

'You got that right… Why not give up?' Kurapika whispered to the boy suddenly.

".. IT MAY BE IMPOSSIBLE, BUT I WON'T GIVE UP!" the assassin exclaimed, closing his hand into a tight fist.

Kurapika flinched and took a step back to avoid the young boy's fist.

'This boy….' the girl thought wearily.

'Annoying pest, right?' Kuromi asked, enraged at the constant inquiry.

'That's not it… Just very…- You know what, never mind..' Kiyoko muttered. 'I'll just… head back inside now…'

Gon and Killua pouted disappointedly as they watched the girl walk off and pick up her dropped staff next to Kurapika's book.

"I'll head inside as well.." Kurapika suddenly said, picking up his book at the base of the tree and walking towards the house with the girl by his side.

"Hehe, lovey doveysssssssss!" Leorio sang out loud jokingly.

Kurapika stopped in his track and slowly turned back to face the man directly. The boy glowered at the doctor as his eyes slightly alternated from grey to scarlet and back.

"At least I won't grow up to be a sad single old man like you," Kurapika stated stiffly.

"H-HEY!" the man yelled. "Sad old man?! Single?! BAH! You're kidding me! I mean look at me, stunning, very well fit, awesomely manly…. How about you, Shrimp?"

Kurapika smirked and tilted his head only a tweak.

"Me? Why I have a lot of qualities where every girl would fall for me," the boy said as the girl next to him turned around to see what was going on.

Kiyoko tripped over her foot as she turned around to look at the boys once Kurapika stated his reason. The chain user immediately reacted to her small accident and caught her before she landed.

"Ah! She just fell," Gon pointed out, a playful smile plastered on his face.

Leorio cringed at the statement as Killua began to laugh; pointing at the man's ridiculous looking face.

"Hahahahaha! It really did happen!" Killua continued to laugh, tears slowly forming at the corner of his eyes. "It looks like Kurapika wins this! KURAPIKA, 1, LEORIO, 0!"

Leorio groaned and messed up his hair furiously, pointing at the boy right after.

"OH REALLY? FALL FOR WHAT? I CAN MAKE EVERY LADIES IN THIS WORLD WANT ME!"

Kurapika sighed and pulled up his hair in an attractive way, allowing the locks to drop back down to his face.

"You can say my looks as well; not too muscular or built, but not too feeble and fragile. I'm also intelligent, level-headed, cool, many other qualities," the boy listed casually, crossing his arms across his chest.

Leorio growled and looked over to Kiyoko, moving his arm over to point at the girl now.

"What do you think, Kiyoko?" the man asked calmly.

"Eh..? I-I don't know..? Why are you asking me?" the girl spoke quietly, face obviously flustered.

"Aw, come on, you're a girl! You take interest in him don't you?" Gon exclaimed.

"….. I-I don't know….?"

A wave of shock and dismay washed over Kurapika each time the girl continued to say 'I don't know'.

"Come on, say it! Say it!" Killua prompted, waving at the two enthusiastically.

"Er… Uh…. Ha… I don't know what to say….? Hey, has any of you guys seen my calligraphy brush? I think I dropped it somewhere!" the girl questioned nervously, lowering her voice with every word.

Killua face palmed himself and shook his head in a displeased way, sighing a deep long sigh as he did so.

"Don't avoid the question! I'll contact Hisoka to come get you if you don't answer~!" Killua sang.

Kiyoko frown a little and puffed out her cheeks, an expression she uses when she's stuck in a decision she doesn't want to make.

'It's not like Hisoka is here anyways.. I like him, okay….? Why? I don't know why, his personality..?' the girl muttered, blushing at her own statement.

"Not interested in his looks then?" Leorio asked in a smug way.

"….OKAY, I'M HEADING INSIDE NOW, BYE!" Kiyoko said, turning around and speed walking off to the house.

"Hehe, of course she'd pick to answer the question, she wants nothing that deals with fights. At least I finally got her to confess~! ONE STEP AHEAD TO GET HER TO ACCEPT OUR CHALLENGE!" Killua said, laughing at his success.

Gon jumped up and down in a thrilled way, waving his arms open and closed in a pattern every jump he made.

"KIYOPIKA! HAHA!" the boy exclaimed, Kurapika covered up his face and looked down at the floor, heading back to the building as Leorio laughing hysterically with Killua.

"GOOD ONE, GON!" Leorio said, giving the two children high-fives.

"Now I think about, tomorrow is my birthday… I'll just ask her to fight me tomorrow! That way she'll have no choice to refuse," Killua said brightly, hitting his fist onto his palm.

* * *

><p>'Kiyoko, do you know what tomorrow is?' Kuromi asked.<p>

"It's Tuesday, right?" Kiyoko answered, studying her calligraphy brush she uses for her nen techniques.

'No… Well, it is, but that's the wrong answer.'

"It's July 7th, Killua's birthday then," Kiyoko stated, drawing a line in the air at a pencil on the floor.

The pencil stood up and pounced over to where she sat quickly. Kiyoko held her brush firmly in her right hand and closed her eyes, seeing the room through the pencil.

'No, no, no! I don't care about that brat! THINK HARDER!' Kuromi yelled.

The pencil began writing out Kiyoko's thoughts on a piece of paper in front of her, just scribbling away quickly non-stop.

"Hmmmmm….. The very first day I visited Whale Island?" Kiyoko asked, cutting off the control from the pencil.

The pencil dropped back down onto it's side, unanimated, as Kiyoko opened her eyes again.

'NOOOOOO! IT'S THE FIRST DAY YOU ALLOWED ME TO VIEW THE WORLD IN MY OWN PERSPECTIVE!"

Kiyoko set down her brush quietly and scratched her head casually.

"Right… What about it?" the girl asked curiously.

'Oh, never mind..' her other self growled.

"Hey, Kiyoko!" Killua called, running into the room.

"What is it, Killua? I'm not going to accept," Kiyoko said, poking the dried up ink at her brush.

"Guess what tomorrow is? Guess, guess!" Killua asked with a bunch of energy surging throught him, Gon walking in a few second after.

"It's Tuesday…..?" the girl questioned once more. 'This sounds like déjà vu…..' Kiyoko thought to herself.

"Nope! Guess again! It's an important day!"

Gon nodded and leaned forward towards the older girl, a grin present on his face.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Gon asked.

"The day I allowed Kuromi to see the world in her own point of view?" Kiyoko continued, playing dumb.

"Noooo!" Killua whined, grabbing at her shirt. "Just think about it! July 7th? Ring a bell?"

The girl didn't answer the boy and grabbed her calligraphy brush, swiping a clean line onto his cheek. The dried up ink on the brush suddenly became wet and fresh once Kiyoko grabbed it and made contact with the boy's cheek.

"…?"

Kiyoko smiled and set her brush back down, the ink immediately drying up again. "Yes, I was joking. It's your birthday tomorrow," the girl chuckled.

"That's right!" Killua exclaimed happily. 'What the hell did she just do? What's with the ink on my face….?' the boy thought, a smile covering up his suspicion.

Kiyoko smiled and pat his head softly, aware of what he was going to say next.

"Since tomorrow is your birthday, I'll have something special for you," the girl said, hugging Killua and Gon.

'Hugs, ha! I bet he has no idea what you are going to do next!' Kuromi said, putting her hands on her hips mischievously.

'Not at all cause I've never done this to him before,' Kiyoko answered her half.

"But I have something else to ask for tomorrow. Can you accept ou-" Killua said, his sentence suddenly getting cut off. 'My voice just clogged up at my throat….'

The boy stared at the girl curiously, bringing a hand up to his cheek as he blinked at the girl's brush.

"Are you preventing me from saying anything more about tha-"

His sentence was stopped once again, the ink preventing him from bringing up his wish to fight her.

"Bingo! Sorry, Killua, but I'm manipulating your speech for now and that word is going to piss off Kuromi," Kiyoko said, snapping her finger to prevent him from saying anything more.

"…..! … …. ….. …!"

Nothing came out of Killua's mouth as he opened it and tried to say words unrelated to fighting.

"And out you go! I'll think about, alright? Now stop asking, please?" Kiyoko said, picking up the brush again and swiping at the air.

Gon and Killua suddenly lost their control over themselves and conscious as their eyes became dull and droopy. The boys groaned a little as they feel unconcious, no longer in their own control.

"Sorry, guys, I could've manipulated your body while you're still conscious, but you know I'm still going to refuse and complain.." Kiyoko said, making the boys walk out of the room aimlessly.

The hidden ink threads wrapped around them disappeared from their bodies after the door closed as the two regained their conscious, looking around curiously.

"Oh! She made us leave against our own will!" Killua complained crossing his arms.

"At least you can talk again, right?" Gon asked, pointing at his cheek.

"Eh?"

Killua brushed his finger across his cheek where the ink was drawn, noticing it was no longer there.

"No wonder I dislike manipulators… " Killua grumbled, fuming at the door before him.

"Let's go, Killua. I have another plan! It'll deal with….. spiders.." Gon said, running back outside.

'So, what are you going to give him for his birthday?' Kuromi asked, sounding uninterested.

"Chocolate. He loves chocolate, so why not?" Kiyoko said, waiting for Gon and Killua to leave the house.

'True, I remember when he cleared a store from their stock of Chocoballs...' Kuromi sighed.

The girl let out a soft chuckle as she went to take a look outside to see them head outside and muster up a new plan for what they would do to get Kiyoko to finally accept the activity they offered. The girl left the room quietly and headed into the kitchen to start making the chocolates from scratch, being watchful of her surroundings.

'Let's get this finished before they head back in…..' the girl muttered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurapika?" Leorio asked. "Hmmmm…?" the boy hummed mindlessly.<p>

"Tomorrow is Killua's birthday. Have you thought of anything for him yet?" the man questioned.

"Hmmmm, we should get together and plan it out for him…. I was planning to make him a cake, but-" Kuapika said, but was cut off mid-sentence by Leorio.

"You can't cook, Cat Face. Remember the 2nd phase of the Hunter Exam?" Leorio said, smirking a little.

'Yes, I remember. Don't mention it, please, Leorio..' the boy muttered, closing his book loudly. "Let's go find Kiyoko and arrange a plan for tomorrow."

The two teens stood up from their seats and headed over to the kitchen, discussing about their plans on the way there.

Kiyoko heard the door opened and looked up from her finished sweets, seeing Leorio and Kurapika staring at her awkwardly.

"Y-yes?" Kiyoko asked.

Kuromi took over half of her body and frowned.

"What do you two want?" Kuromi asked harshly.

"1. None of your business. 2. Kiyoko, are you aware of tomorrow?" Kurapika asked, pointing at the tower of chocolates.

"I'm quite aware. That question has been asked three times already," Kiyoko told them, Kuromi snarling at the boy.

"We were just going to discuss about it with you, but I guess you already started without us," Leorio said, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"You look weird in a t-shirt," Kuromi randomly pointed out. "You too, Pretty Boy."

"Ehh?" everyone, except Kuromi, said.

"Okay then... Let's go sit down and start your discussion..." Kiyoko said embarrassedly, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Sure..." Leorio said.

The three teens headed over to the small dinging room and sat down around the table. Everyone shared eye contact with each other silently, waiting for someone to start the conversation.

"Okay, so what were you thinking about for his birthday?" Kiyoko asked out of nowhere, resting her chin on her hands.

"I was planning to make a cake for tomorrow," Kurapika began, "But I'm not that good at cooking."

The girl nodded and turned over to Leorio, waiting for his plan to be shared.

"Huh? What? Oh right, ummmm… You know how he and Gon kept asking to spar us?" Leorio started.

Kiyoko sighed and rested her head on the table, arms out in front of her and hair splayed around her messily.

"Yes, yessssss, I knowwww…."

Leorio chuckled a bit and ruffled up her hair.

"If we do accept, I wanted to plan something like… a picnic. Spending time outside in a field with everyone, you know?" the man asked, pushing up his glasses.

"A picnic is fine, but I don't think that she'll accept. She really hates fighting.. Kuromi on the otherhand," Kurapika stated.

"Let's just start making that cake… Dinner is going to be cooked soon, so we need to start and finish it quickly," Kiyoko said.

"Don't go burning it!" Kuromi ordered.

"Right, right…. Like that'll ever happen," Leorio pouted, standing up from his seat.

Outside of the house, the two twelve year old boys could be heard yelling faintly in the field.

"HEY, GON! DID YOU FIND ONE YET?" Killua called, still looking through tall grass.

"GOT ONE!" Gon exclaimed, holding up the bug.

"Okay, so the plan is to scare her with this spider, correct?" Killua asked. "How are we going to do it?"

Gon set the bug into a container and tapped his chin nervously.

"Ummmm…"

Killua groaned and slapped his forehead lightly, causing Gon to flinch and close his eyes tightly.

"You thought of this scheme and yet you don't have a clue on what to do with it…"

Gon stuck out his tongue playfully and stuck a finger up to the air.

"I just thought of it halfway, but I finished the plan just now, no worries!" he said.

"Ehhh? Then what is it?" Killua asked curiously.

"At night, when we all go to sleep, we'll sneak the spider near her futon," Gon said quietly. "Don't worry, it 's not poisonous and won't bite anyone."

"But what about Kurapika?" Killua asked, frowning a little. "He hates spiders as well."

Gon shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck ignorantly.

"He can play as the knight-in-shining-armor for her," Gon giggled, Killua joining in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, everyone! I appreciate it and, of course, thanks for the follow and favorite! R&amp;R, please?<strong>

**~stormy003 **


	3. Chapter 3

_'Whrrrrrrrr...'_

"Ummmm, Leorio-sa-, I mean Leorio... It's not a good idea to turn on the electric mixer before sticking it in the pre-made batter... It's a warning and I actually MEAN IT! DON'T DO IT!" Kiyoko said, her voice level rising up to a yell.

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" the man reassured the girl, waving the instrument around.

Leorio slowly lowered the whirling mixer into the bowl, now half an inch away from the ingredients, unaware of what would happen if he lowered the turned on mixer into the bowl.

"If I were you, Kurapika-kun, I would back away as quickly as possible," the girl warned, taking steps backwards away from the man.

"Hmmm? You're acting as if he is wielding a dangerous weapon, Kiyo," Kurapika stated carelessly.

'Heh, just you watch, Pretty Boy, Long Face. The mess is going to be put on you,' Kuromi snickered.

'Lesson is about to start...' Kiyoko thought skeptically, standing a good amount of distance away from the two.

Leorio suddenly stuck the mixer into the bowl fully without warning, making the batter fling all over the kitchen and the boys. A small amount of cake batter got onto Kiyoko's face and clothes while Leorio and Kurapika were caked with the mix from their heads to their upper bodies.

"I did warn you boys, didn't I?" Kiyoko said, giving a cheeky bright smile to them both.

Kurapika lowered his eyelids with irritation and disbelief, slumping forward in result. Leorio stood in place and blinked with surprise, the whirling electric mixer still in his hand, lifted out of the bowl.

'You should've listened, Mr. I-Know-What-I'm-Doing,' Kurapika muttered, flinging some batter off his face.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It's not like you knew what to do either!" Leorio hollered furiously, fire coming out of his mouth.

"AT LEAST I WOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE STICKING THE MIXER INTO THE BOWL!" Kurapika defended.

"YEAH RIGHT! KIYOKO EVEN TOLD YOU TO BACK AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I STUCK IT IN! YOU DIDN'T HEED HER CALL AT ALL!" Leorio fought back.

Kiyoko sighed and took out her staff, extending it out fully and hooking a few towels onto it.

'Baaaaaaaaaaka,' Kuromi said in a mocking tone. 'They aren't fit to do any of these housework crap. I don't give a damn if they want to bake this cake, just kick them out of the kitchen or something.'

Kiyoko frowned as she wiped the cake mix away from herself, feeling disturbed by everything near her.

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO START OVER IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO HER!" Kurapika reasoned angrily.

"QUIT BLAMING IT ON ME!" Leorio exclaimed.

The man flinched when Kiyoko pressed a clean towel onto his face out of nowhere, wiping down all the batter away from his hair, clothes, the usual sunglasses, and skin.

"Seriously, guys, calm down. It's no one's fault, alright?" Kiyoko said, putting Leorio's glasses back on for him.

Kiyoko dropped the towel onto the table and moved onto cleaning Kurapika who was trying to get the thick creamy batter off himself. The boy jumped when he felt the towel touch his skin and blushed when he saw Kiyoko's usual calm face right in front of him.

"We'll get this down quickly before the two head back inside," Kiyoko said, her voice sounding soft and serene.

"K-Kiyoko.. I can clean myself up... YOU should start on the new cake batter before we mess it up again," Kurapika said, his face all flustered and voice sounding uneven.

"Awwww, don't be like that, Kurapika!" Leorio teased, getting the required ingredients they needed.

The boy glowered at the man and muttered a quiet 'shut up' to him.

'Kiyo, you're too nice! Be more like me or something! Lecture them! Slap them!' Kuromi prompted. 'They messed up the cake, so why not?'

'No thank you, Kuro. You know I hate violence and I plan to stay that way. Uryuu-nii told me to always be myself, so I am,' Kiyoko told her negative personal.

Kuromi suddenly felt an unknown twinge of anger at the mention of Uryuu, clenching her fists tightly. Kiyoko finished wiping off Kurapika's share of batter and dropped the towel on the the table along with the towel she used for Leorio and herself. Kuromi suddenly took over half of the girl's body and put a hand to her hip, clicking her tongue with annoyance.

"Uryuu this, Uryuu that! Why is it always about your brother's will and advice?! Why don't you ever listen to me or more like to yourself?" Kuromi yelled angrily.

The boys looked at the girl with a confused and concerned expression, curious about the sudden outburst.

"Kuromi, don't just randomly take over! We can communicate with each other mentally anyways!" Kiyoko scolded.

"BUT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOUR OLDER BROTHER! HE'S ALREADY LONG DEAD AND YOU'RE FREE TO DO ANYTHING YOU WANT NOW!" Kuromi reasoned, anger bubbling in her.

".. I have nothing I want to do. I only wish to live and continue on my brother's way of living," Kiyoko said blandly, getting ticked off.

Kuromi growled and opened her mouth to say something else only to be stopped by her counter self.

"That's enough, Kuro. Not another word about this, please..."

The boys looked at each other and away from the girl with worry, deciding to leave the question lingering in their minds be as Kuromi went back to her designated spot in Kiyoko's body. Leorio added all the ingredients to the bowl again along with Kurapika and waited for Kiyoko to mix it up this time.

"Are you alright?" Kurapika asked, awkwardly kissing the batter she missed off her face.

'I'm fine...' she muttered furiously, jabbing the electrical mixer into the bowl and mixing the ingredients together.

Leorio suddenly leaned over to Kurapika who stood there and couldn't help, but feel useless.

'This is the first time I've seen her this enraged and depressed ... She looks like she'll burst..' Kurapika whispered.

'I think this may be my second or third time seeing her like this..' the man whispered back. 'It's not fun.. She becomes very... murderous if it's taken too far..'

* * *

><p>A while later, the group of teens finally got their cake to bake and decorated in chocolate for tomorrow.<p>

"Okay, we're finished," Kiyoko said, finally calming down.

"Let's hurry and preserve these. Of course, keep it hidden," Kurapika said, bringing the chocolate cake to the fridge.

'HURRYYY! THEY'RE COMING!' Leorio hissed, running back in to help the two younger teens and getting fresh clothes right after.

"Alright, so how do we enter the house without getting this caught in their sight?" Gon asked Killua.

The boy sighed and allowed a look of disappointment cross his face, his eyes lowered.

"Really, Gon? You seriously should think things through before you act..." Killua replied.

Gon released a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, a way to show his apology.

"I'll just climb through the window then!" the boy exclaimed.

"Suit yourself..." Killua said uncomfortably.

The children finally reached the front of the house, Gon and Killua discussing their plans for the night once again quietly before they headed in.

"Alright, don't make a single person in this house suspicious about us, got it?" Killua asked, making sure the plan sticks to Gon's head.

"Got it!"

The boys nodded at each other and went their separate ways for a very short period of time, very short. Gon snuck through the window to his room and immediately began to rummag through his belongings to hide the arthropod. Killua entered through the front door casually, hands in his pockets like usual, as he stared at the teens in the room curiously. Everyone greeted him without a small hint of care in the world in their voices.

"Hey there, Kiddo," Leorio said.

"Good evening, Killua," Kiyoko greeted brightly.

"Ah, Killua, hello," Kurapika waved.

Everyone of them were a little wet from the rushed body rinse, hair a little damp with tiny water droplets.

"Hey, guys," the boy answered slowly and cautiously.

"Hm? Where's Gon?" Kiyoko hummed curiously as the boy walked closer to the small group.

"Oh, he uhh.. had something to do and went to finish it up really quick," the boy lied, smiling his usual smile he gave them.

"I see... I was hoping to ask him something..." Kiyoko said with disappointment, rustling Killua's silver hair.

In Gon's room, the boy finally found a spot where no one would see the caged spider and wiped his forehead with relief.

'I thought I wouldn't find a spot for this guy...'

Killua entered a few minutes later after Gon finished cleaning the mess he created, looking at the room with surprise.

"You sure took long... Kiyoko and the others are waiting for you to step through the front door right now, so you better hurry," Killua told his friend.

"Ah, okay. Thanks, Killua!" Gon said, climbing out the window.

"No need to thank me yet," Killua said, smiling brightly and kicking Gon out the window lightly.

"H-HAAAAAA?! UWAH! OOF!" Gon rubbed the back of his neck and head in pain, looking up at the boy with a playful glare.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry, but needed to make it look like you did some work," the assassin instructed, sticking out his tongue.

Gon stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt off his shorts and back quickly, walking over to the front door and taking a deep breath. The boy slapped his face a few times and shook the sensation out, grunting a little and opening the door as normal as possible.

"... And there he is now! Let's have a talk, Gon," Leorio suddenly announced.

Gon gave the group a hesitant looking smile, a smile that clearly showed doubt on his face. Kurapika immediately noticed the look on his face and kicked Leorio's leg a little hard.

"Don't do that, you're confusing him," the Kurta said.

"AGH! HEY!"

"Don't fret, you're not going to be scolded or anything," Kiyoko said, giggling lightly.

Gon nodded and headed over to the group, sitting down next to the girl.

"Tomorrow is Killua's special day. Have you thought of anything for him yet, Gon?" Kiyoko asked, resting her hand on the boy's head.

"Not yet actually..." Gon answered thoughtfully.

The teens exchanged smiles and nods to each other looking back at their young friend.

'Well, we've thought about having a picnic tomorrow...' Kurapika whispered with awareness.

Everyone looked at the doorway slowly and turned away after, sensing Killua's nen from inside the bedroom.

'Haa...! That sounds like fun!' the boy replied. 'I'll ask Mito-san to prepare us the lunch then!'

Kiyoko nodded and looked at the other two teens, seeing them smiling at Gon as well.

'Gon, whatever you do, don't tell Killua, okay? We've made him a bunch of chocolate and I want to know his reaction when he sees it!' Kiyoko said happily.

'Kiyoko! Can I play around with your brush?' Killua called from inside.

"Bring it out here then. I don't want you hiding it from me!" Kiyoko answered back.

The boy ran out into the living room in a breeze with the calligraphy brush in his hand, sitting down in between Kiyoko and Gon.

"Can I play around with it too?" Gon asked, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Sure, just try not to ruin the hair, okay?"

Killua grinned and began drawing in the air, no ink coming out from the brush. The boy then tried to force a little more nen into the brush and onto his hand, struggling as he did so. A small amount of ink appeared before him after a few seconds, dripping onto his shorts and drying up a second later.

"Manipulating.. ink... is harder than I thought..." the boy grunted, his nen still being transferred to the brush.

"Practice and training makes perfect," Kurapika chuckled.

"Killua, let me try!" Gon exclaimed, holding his hand out.

Killua stopped his nen from entering the instrument, passing the brush to Gon and releasing his breath out tiredly. Gon focused his nen into the brush and began to strain himself a little.

"... Nnghhhhhhh... NGHHHH...!"

Ink droplets slowly appeared at the tip of the hair, dripping back onto Killua's shorts and dried up again.

"O-OI, GON!" Killua exclaimed.

Everyone smiled awkwardly at the boy as he halted his nen from transferring, panting a little.

"I give up... Kiyoko!" Gon suddenly exclaimed.

Kiyoko jumped a little and looked at him curiously.

"Yes?"

Gon grabbed the teen's wrist and handed the brush back to her.

"What can you manipulate with this brush? Are you able to manipulate things without it?"

Kiyoko sighed and and blinked, thinking about how to answer all his questions in one go.

'Hey, Kiyoko?' Kuromi called out of nowhere. 'Did I offend you?'

No answer came from the girl as she twirled her brush several times.

"No, Gon. This is my instrument of choice and it acts as if it were conjurer's weapon. My nen is distributed evenly in the brush and my entire body, actually my hand has a little more nen than the rest of my body. I can't control anything, but ink, without the brush," Kiyoko responded slowly.

'I'll take that as a yes... Well, sorry. Talk to me whenever you're ready.'

Kuromi heard a light chuckle from herself and lifted her head.

'It's alright. I'm just upset that you would say something like that about my brother. It was a first hearing you mention him that way,' Kiyoko replied.

"Next question, ummm, I can control living and non-living things. For non-living things, I can't control things that are stuck to the ground obviously and heavy things requires more energy. For living things, I can control them and knock them out cold or allow them to remain conscious. I can't control things from a certain distance, maybe around... 23-25 meters? Not too sure..." Kiyoko explained.

The brush landed cleanly in her hand as she grasp the brush softly.

"I have to write down 'control' at the object or creature I want to take over. If I draw the kanji characters for 'rule,' I will knock out a person or creature unconscious. It's not that easy to break away from the control even if you are awake though it's possible."

Everyone paid close attention to the girl and nodded every few seconds with interest, making her a little uncomfortable.

"Killua, remember when I prevented you from speaking?" Kiyoko asked, swiping the ink away from his shorts.

The ink faded once her hand went over the boy's shorts where the spill was, acting as if it was cleanly washed off.

"Ah! Yes! How did you do that?" the boy asked.

"Well, to control speech, I draw the characters for voice and decide when to cut you off or not with my brush, swiping downwards to stop you. When I snap my fingers, you will become mute until I remove the ink or snap again. There's a way to remove the ink, but I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."

The kids quietly went 'Ohhhh...' and looked at each other.

"What about Kuromi? Can she manipulate things too even though she's a transmitter?" Gon questioned.

"Mmmm, no... but her transmitting skills are quite out of hand.." Kiyoko said, quieting down.

Kiyoko painted the air at a flower petal with a few strokes and flung the plant into Kurapika's hair.

"?!"

The boy tried brushing it off himself only to have the pink petal float back up to him by Kiyoko's will. Leorio stifled his laugh and pointed at the boy's hair.

'That looks good on you," he chuckled, Kurapika frowning at the man.

"I'm allowed to control things one at a time, unless it's something small and light I can control multiple, each for about 3 hours and I can alternate between my vessel of choice. The time spent doesn't restart until I remove my nen from the object or until 3 hours is up. When I control more than one thing, take flower petals for example, they would be moving around differently, something like... creating a storm of flower petals or shooting leaves like daggers," the girl said, setting down her brush. "The ink dries up when I'm not using it. Strange, right?"

'Somehow, her ability reminds me of Baise and Basho...' Kurapika muttered, giving up on taking the petal out of his hair.

The boy sat there with a disturbed looked on his face when he thought of Baise's manipulating ability, Instant Lover. He then thought of what would've happened if she use it on him and went fully pale afterwards, wanting to vomit.

Gon nodded his head furiously and focused his sight at the odd calligraphy brush. Kurapika's hair was tangled with the petal caught in the mess, the boy unable to find it on his head. Kiyoko motioned the boy over and pulled out out carefully, trying hard not to hurt him and damage the plant.

"Then, when Kuromi splats the ink out of the brush and creates a beast, that would be transmutation?" Gon asked.

"Yes, she's extending the amount of ink she uses with nen when she creates the beast. It's not like she's controlling a human being or inanimate object," Kiyoko replied.

"Wait then how about when you both are present?" Leorio suddenly decided to ask."I believe none of us saw it happen before."

Kiyoko sat there and allowed Kuromi to answer this question, hair tipping with red.

"Truth to be told, Kiyo and I don't know either. That's never happened before and never risked it. It may be like when we turn into a Lynith and we don't use up too much energy as we thought when either of us change into one. It could be the opposite. Heck, I don't even think we ever turned into a Lynith when we were BOTH present," Kuromi said.

"Is it that dangerous?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't know," Kuromi and Kiyoko said in sync.

'Gon! Everyone! It's time to eat dinner!' Mito called.

"I bet I can eat more servings of tonight's dinner than you!" Gon challenged.

"Ohhh, you're on!" Killua exclaimed, the two running into the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Ha... That was good," Leorio said. "Hey, Killua. Are you planning to do anything with Gon tomorrow?"<p>

The boy got into his futon and yawned a little, tired from fishing nothing and looking for a spider right after.

"We were planning to fish again, but other than that, nothing important is going on," Killua answered.

"Great! Let's all hang out tomorrow!" Leorio said excitedly.

"Sounds fun!" Gon exclaimed, standing near the light source.

"Alright, then. We should sleep early to have enough energy for the day," the Kurta in the group said, slipping into his futon.

"Good night, guys.." Kiyoko yawned.

Kuromi knew what Kiyoko would want everyday and took over half of her body.

"... Night, freaks.." the girl said, returning to her spiritual state.

The other boys exchanged their good wishes for the night and laid down tiredly.

"Night!" Gon exclaimed, turning off the lights.

The boy walked over to his bed and got onto it, only to slip off the bed from the other side quietly. Gon silently dug out the hidden caged spider and tiptoed over to where Kiyoko and Kurapika slept. The young boy gave 2 quick taps on to Killua's shoulder to call him out of bed, the stealthy boy quietly removing his blanket and shifting over to Kiyoko. Gon tugged at Killua's shirt to tell him he was going to release the insect, earning a tug back. The boy opened the cage and allowed the bug to wander out of it, quickly hiding the cage and returning to bed once it was fully outside of the box. Kiyoko felt something move across her arm slowly and began to freak out, sitting up in bed and screaming a terrified scream.

"W-what? What's wrong?! Kurapika asked worriedly, sitting up from bed immediately.

Leorio went to turn on the lights and found the spider crawling near Kiyoko's futon. Kurapika's eyes went scarlet once he caught the sight of the bug, pulling the girl away from it and conjuring up his chains. The boy used his dowsing chain and killed the arthropod on the spot, his eyes returning to his usual brown after the entire commotion.

"So... Where did that damn thing come from?" the boy asked, smiling a dangerous smile.

Kurapika pulled the girl closer to him and tightened his grip around her.

"Gon? Killua?"

"Ehehehe... Sorry..." the boys apologized.

"Go to sleep. No more pranks or Kuromi would kill you," Leorio warned.

Kurapika hid his conjured chains on his hand and laid back down with the girl in his arms, not even caring about their position.

"K-Kurapika-kun?" the girl called, blushing at their body contact.

"You're staying here. Don't want anything else happening around you," the boy stated blandly, pressing her body and face closer to his chest.

Butterflies began to form and flutter in Kiyoko's stomach, the feeling bothering Kuromi.

'I'm going to be sick...' the girl said, sticking out her tongue.

'... It looks like he played his role successfully...' Killua said, smirking at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>I know how the dowsing chain works, no worries... I think I've studied Kurapika well enough for this, hehe. ^^"<strong>

**Thanks for the review, follows, favorites, views, etc. I appreciate your support very much! R&R, please? I love the reviews I usually get because they usually make me laugh. (I laugh easily) XD Love you, guys, and feel free to talk and ask me about anything anytime! C:**

**Oh! And of course, thank you for reviewing my Hunter X Hunter stories, LoveMightKill! I appreciate you for reading them. C: Your reviews end up making me smile of giggle to myself, haha.**

** Sorry, I typed this one up on my phone, may contain many mistakes. ._.**

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning finally came after a very long, semi-eventful night. Kurapika's arms were still wrapped around Kiyoko's body, his chin resting on top of her head. The girl laid there awkwardly, feeling the Kurta's chest expand a bit every time he breathed in and contract back to size whenever he slowly exhaled. The sun was currently rising, still midway to the sky and coloring it with orange and a hint of red. Kurapika began to mumble something in his sleep, a sign that he was very exhausted from the night before. Kiyoko decided to open up her weary eyes and blinked several times to adjust her blurred out sight.

'Kiyoko.. Gon... Killua... Leorio..' the boy muttered, his body vibrating a little.

'I can't believe he actually dreams about everyone. What the hell is he dreaming about anyways?' Kuromi said.

'Don't...'

Kiyoko glanced up curiously and waited.

'Don't.. leave me...' Kurapika requested, hugging the girl tighter.

'He's fully let his guard down..' Kuromi muttered, smirking a little. 'I can use this to blackmail him of something...'

Kiyoko smiled and grew out her tail to drag her phone closer to her, looking back behind her to check the time.

'It's almost 6.. I can't move out of this position though. I might wake him up...'

The boy shifted a little and slowly opened up his eyes and blinked. Trailing his eyes down, Kurapika noticed that he was still hugging the girl and that he held her close to him the entire night. Kiyoko looked back up at the boy and made solid eye contact.

'Or maybe not...' Kuromi said, glowering at the boy.

A light blush appeared on their faces as they continued to stare at each other silently. Kiyoko gave a nervous smile and looked back down, pressing her face against his chest to hide her face expression.

'Good morning..' the girl said, her voice muffled by the boy.

Kurapika chuckled softly and leaned in onto her head tiredly.

"Good morning."

The other boys in the room began to shift and shuffle around their sheets, waking up for the day.

'Good morningggggg...' Leorio slurred, yawning right after.

"Good morning!" Gon exclaimed a little energetically.

"Morning," Killua said, giving off a good vibe.

Kiyoko and Kurapika looked over to the other boys and bid their well mornings.

"Looks like everyone's awake now. Let's go get ready," Kurapika said.

'FINALLY!' Kuromi exclaimed.

The group scattered around the house to do their thing and grab the items they needed for the day, meeting back in Gon's room after they've finished the first thing on their agendas.

"Okay, Gon, lead the way!" Kiyoko said, holding the basket with desserts and sweets.

The boy grinned and stood up from from his bed, jumping onto the floor.

"One final adjustment," the boy said, tying a clean white cloth around Killua's eyes.

"Eh? Eh?" the boy said, blindly looking left and right.

"Okay! We're ready now!"

* * *

><p>Coming across a vast field filled with green grass, flowers, tall green trees and some birds, Gon turned around and opened up his arms in a welcoming gesture. Kiyoko untied the cloth and pulled it off Killua's face, revealing his purplish blue eyes.<p>

"We'll be spending time out here together if that's alright with you?" Gon asked.

Killua squinted and blinked at the bright light, getting use to the image and taking it all in. Everyone looked at the field with awe and smiled brightly at the sight.

"Of course it's alright!" Killua exclaimed, running out into the grass and flowers.

The other group members grinned at each other and followed the excited boy, sitting near a giant tree and setting out their blanket and food.

"Killua, come here really quick," Kiyoko said, waving him over as half her appearance changed.

"Ah? What is it, Kiyoko?" the boy asked curiously, running over to the picnic blanket.

Killua sat down and rocked back and forth with enthusiasm, waiting for the girl.

"Leorio," Kuromi called.

Leorio went up behind the young boy and covered up his eyes, wanting to keep his distance away from Kuromi. Kurapika, Kiyoko and Kuromi, and Gon quickly set up the desserts silently out in front of the young assassin who tried to eagerly peek through Leorio's hands. Everyone sat back down quietly and and hinted the man to let him see, pulling his hands away. Letting his eyes readjust to the light, Killua's eyes brightened up and widen with joy.

"Happy birthday, Killua!"

"Chocolate?" Killua asked, trying to contain his excitement. "You made it for me?"

"Ah, well, more like Kiyoko made it," Leorio said, grinning sheepishly as he remembered their first attempt without the girl's help.

Kurapika gave a nervous smile and nodded in agreement with the man.

"Naww, you guys did great helping out," Kiyoko said, waving him off.

Killua chuckled and leaped onto the girl, tackling her down playfully.

"Thanks!"

The girl laughed and hugged Killua as she sat back up in an uncomfortable looking position.

"You're welcome, Killua," the girl said, smiling sincerely.

"Hey, Kiyoko?" Killua began.

"Here it comes..." Kuromi muttered, messing up her hair.

"Yes, what is it?"

Killua looked up and flashed a childish grin, catching Kiyoko a little off guard as he did so.

"Competition?"

The girl ruffled up the boy's hair and smiled her usual calm and sweet smile. Letting go of Killua and positioning herself in a more comfortable pose, Kiyoko pointed at the picnic baskets and responded.

"How about we get some food first? I'll accept you're little challenges," Kiyoko replied.

Gon and Killua looked at each other with uncontrollable enthusiasm and nodded at the girl.

"She means it though. GO EAT AND WE'LL DO IT ONLY BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DAMN BIRTHDAY!" Kuromi practically yelled.

Killua smirked and rested his chin in between his index finger and thumb as if he was a detective, his left hand resting on his right arm.

"Ehhhhh? Are you jealous that I'm getting more attention than you?" Killua asked jerkishly.

'Well, this guy over here sure is...' Leorio muttered jokingly, glancing at Kurapika.

The Kurta's eye's widened at that and looked over at the man with a glare right after, growling a little. Kuromi growled at Killua and returned to Kiyoko's body after one last statement.

'Is if that'll ever happen you brat...'

The positive counterpart nervously smiled and scratched her head slowly.

"She didn't mean that..." Kiyoko said.

Killua laughed and held onto his stomach as he did so, tears slowly forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I can't believe she is! Well, she shouldn't be after all, she's the only person who can literally have you with her at all times no matter what; death, events, fights, stuff like that," Killua said.

Leorio passed out the food Mito made for them last night and let out a tired yawn as everyone thanked him.

"That's true..." Gon said. "You know, I'm quite jealous of Kuromi. I'd like to be with Kiyoko just like Kuromi. She could be... my sister or something you know?"

The group looked at Gon as he stuffed a mouth full of meat into his mouth.

"How about you, Killua?" the boy asked, pointing his fork at Killua.

"Hmmm, well, she'd certainly be a better sibling than my brothers... But I'm afraid she'd be assaulted to death."

Kiyoko let out a nervous chuckle and poked at her food awkwardly.

'Why is the topic about me all of a sudden...?' Kiyoko asked quietly.

"How about you Leorio?" Killua passed on.

The man held his chin and grinned like a creepy pervert, giggling to himself. Everyone gave weird looks to the man and scoot forward to block the girl.

"She's a girl. I'm a guy. What a deal... It'd be that kind of relationship where-"

Kurapika punched the man hard and rubbed his fist after the impact. The boy stood up and picked up the girl to place her farther away from Leorio who was still blushing madly.

"That's enough, alright," Kurapika grumbled.

Leorio rubbed his face and grumbled a few words before asking the boy himself, glaring at Kurapika.

"What about you then, eh, Hotshot?"

Kurapika smiled coldly at the man and crossed his arms after setting the girl down next to him.

"Do you even need to ask?" the boy began. "I'd take her to be with me. Not as a sister or just a friend. But of course as my... my..."

Kurapika glanced over at Kiyoko and looked away shyly, playing around with his clothes.

"... only l-lover, I guess.."

The remaining boys stifled a giggle and swiftly looked away from the Kurta, making him feel uncomfortable. Kurapika dropped his arms from his talbard and went to pick up his plate of food, eating in silence as smoke appeared from his head.

"I see, you hesitated," Leorio said, trying his best to hold in his laugh.

"Okay, okay.. How about you, Kiyoko? How do you view us like?" Killua asked, finally releasing his laugh.

The girl smiled and awkwardly thanked the boys for their thoughts. Kuromi looked away from everyone in her spiritual form while Kiyoko took a little time to think things through.

"Well.. First off... Gon and Killua, I would take you both as my younger brothers. You guys are always so energetic and it makes me feel like I should be around you both more often. Leorio could be viewed as my older brother or just a really close friend since he's always here to replace Kurapika... And of course, I'd take Kurapika as a lover also because hes always really nice and caring... Protects me often..." the girl trailed off.

'I bet Kuromi would think the opposite of her," Leorio whispered.

'I HEARD THAT!' the girl exclaimed.

"Hahaha, that may be true. Now, about that little fight and competition... How will we compete?" Kiyoko asked Killua.

Killua sat at his spot and thought for a bit. Gon looked around and began to tap his finger onto his leg.

"Hmmmm... I can't think of anything. It's too early. Kiyoko, demonstrate your manipulation skills again?" the boy suddenly asked.

Kiyoko blinked at the boy confusedly and slid her brush out of the ribbon around her waist.

"What is there to demonstrate?"

Killua pointed at Leorio and grinned mischievously.

"Manipulate him! Make him dance and do the splits!"

"Eh? Me? WAIT, WHY ME?" the man panicked, pointing at himself.

Kiyoko shrugged and swiped her brush a few times, swiftly before Leorio got the chance to get away. The man was halfway up from his seat when Kiyoko took control of him, making him stand in a squatting position. The girl flicked her brush upwards to make the man stand up fully and scoot back a few feet, his body now straight and tall. Killua smiled at the ability and looked back at the girl as she began to make the man dance and try doing splits.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Leorio exclaimed. "Cut it out!"

"Use gyo. I guarantee you that it looks pretty interesting," Kiyoko instructed.

The boys followed the girl's suggestion and used their gyo to see the thread made of ink. Curiously trailing up the threads, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua noticed that the threads were connecting to not the calligraphy brush, but to a control bar. A hand was holding the control, moving Leorio around as if he was a marionette puppet, the hand moving the same way as the brush.

"I can see whatever he can see and I can also knock him out right now, but I rather not do that..." Kiyoko said.

"I seem to never had thought about the form of your nen...!" Leorio hollered as he was forced to skip around the field.

"It's as if I'm controlling string puppets, the hand above you moves the same way my hand that bares the brush does," the girl replied. "If I knock you out right now and allow you to wake back up a minute later after I walk over behind you, it'd feel like I appeared right behind you out of nowhere in a second."

"Interesting form indeed..." Kurapika said, amused by the power.

"Hey, what about Kuromi?" Gon asked.

Kiyoko released her control from Leorio and twirled the brush in her hand once, catching it smoothly. The girl's appearance fully changed after a second later, a cold grin appearing on her face.

"I'm sure you know about my ability already," Kuromi replied tilting her head up high.

The girl made a long horizontal line in the air, the amount of ink adding up and dripping out a few droplets to form creatures. A few birds appeared from the black droplets and flew over to Leorio, pecking at him curiously.

"The ink normally doesn't dribble like this when Kiyoko draws, but I'm adding my aura into it to increase the amount of ink being used," Kuromi said, swiftly drawing another line and creating a vicious fox monster.

The fox sat down before Leorio and tilted it's head to the side as the birds around him broke apart and evaporated. The man stared for a bit and cautiously reached over to pet the creature.

'What an idiot...' Kuromi muttered. 'Why would you pet an unknown looking creature...?'

Leorio looked at the fox curiously and then frowned at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

Kuromi pointed at her palm to indicate the ink. Gyo lifted from the invisible ink and revealed the black smeared ink. Leorio and the others stared at the fox and then at the ink around the man's body. Trying to rid the ink from his body, the man brushed his arms only to spread out the ink.

"I can see what my creations view and the ink on you allows us to track you down quickly," Kuromi said, snapping her fingers to lift the ink.

The ink on Leorio, including the fox, evaporated and disappeared fully into the air.

"Hey, hey! We can test our nen against each other!" Gon suddenly said.

"Eh? How?" Kuromi asked, sounding uninterested.

"I want to know if I can destroy your creations with my own nen and everyone else's ability."

The group looked at each other curiously and turned back to Gon.

The boy gave a cheeky grin as Kuromi stared at him blankly, summoning a dragon, bear-fox, and wolf. Kuromi stepped away and gestured towards the creatures, prompting the boy to attack. Gon smiled and ran up to the animals that stood their grounds.

"They will not stand in one place, so have fun catching them," Kuromi said, the animals separating into different directions.

"Ah! Wait up!" Gon exclaimed, chasing after the wolf.

'Oh? Interesting.. He's going after the one with agility,' Kiyoko said, crossing her arms.

Everyone watched the boy catch up to the creature with barely any effort, going into his attack position.

'Jankenpon...! Saisho wa GUU!' Gon chanted From afar.

The attack made contact with the animal and diffused the ink, making it disappear and evaporate.

'You know, his attack covers a lot..." Leorio said.

"Nice one, Gon!" Killua exclaimed. "It's my turn!"

The assassin ran up to Gon and gave him a high-five, the two heading in opposite directions.

"Not bad kid.." Kuromi complimented. "Let's see how he does..."

Killua stood at his spot and caught movement in the air, looking above him to see the dragon circle him. The boy grinned and raised his hands up, creating electric currents in between his fingers. The amount of electricity increased in size as Killua widened up his arms, projecting a bolt of lightning at the dragon.

'You know, this kid seems dangerous,' Kuromi thought.

'He is an assassin...' Kiyoko trailed off.

The dragon broke apart, but fused back together again unscathed.

"Wait, what?" the boy asked surprisedly.

The dragon suddenly faced the boy and flew into him, pushing Killua back several feet away and staining him with invisible ink. The wind stopped blowing violently once the dragon passed through the boy all the way. Killua dropped his arms and looked around at himself curiously, not seeing anything on him.

"Kuromi, why didn't the dragon disappear like that wolf?" Killua asked.

"I can fix up my creations when a hit lands, but if it hits a certain spot, it'll disappear completely."

Killua looked back up at the dragon and stared at it closely, studying the creature and about what was so special about it. A small unnoticable gap flashed before the boy's eyes as sunlight passed through the hole, giving him a small idea on what to do. Killua shot a bolt of lightning directly at the gap and destroyed the creature in an instant.

'Good eyesight and concentration..' Kuromi muttered, frowning a little. 'But he forgot about one thing..'

The ink on the boy suddenly wrapped around him tightly, physically forming a smaller form of the same dragon.

"E-eh?"

"You forgot about the hidden ink. Try getting rid of it before I decide to remove it for you," Kuromi said, holding up her hand in a snapping position.

The boy struggled and sent a bolt of lightning at the dragon, the ink creature evaporating from the boy.

"Leorio, you should give it a try! Unless you're scared,' Killua teased brushing the ink on his clothes.

Kuromi snapped her fingers and removed the leftover ink on Killua's skin and clothes. The man stood up and brush off his clothes, walking over to where Killua and Gon where standing in an epic way.

"You know, it won't help if you try to act cool," Kuromi said in a mocking manner, sticking out her tongue.

"Shut up!" Leorio hollered, his face becoming red.

The group laughed at Leorio while Kuromi smirked triumphantly at the man. Leorio grumbled and looked away embarrassedly, a growl coming from near the group. The bear-fox jumped out at the man once he entered the field, surprising him from behind and tackling him onto the ground. Leorio kicked the beast off him and stood back up to see nothing before him.

'Uhhhhh, did I kill it already?" the man asked awkwardly.

"I'd advise you to make sure, you idiot.."

Leorio followed Kuromi's advice and tapped his palm on the ground to detect her aura in the creature, noticing a small hint of it to his right.

The bear-fox suddenly launched another attack only to get punched in the stomach, backing up a few feet.

'Nice reaction.. I'm impressed...' Kuromi mumbled disappointedly.

"Did you actually mean that? Or are you being sarcastic?" Gon asked curiously.

"Never mind, Gon."

Leorio hit a tree behind him and ran to the other side of the ink creature, kicking it towards the tree for his next attack. Immediately punching the ground and creating a portal, the man's fist went through the bear-fox's body and made a gigantic hole in it's chest.

'Why did it's weak point have to be in the most obvious spot; it's heart...?' Kuromi complained.

"And that's how it is done," the man announced as the ink evaporated, burshing his hands together. "Hey, Kurapika, you should try to destroy her creation and beat my time. It's actually not too bad."

'More like I'm making it easy for you lot.'

Kurapika stared and shrugged at the man, standing up from his seat and walking to the center. Leorio patted the boy's shoulder and headed back to the blanket proudly, picking up his plate to continue eating. Killua began picking at the chocolates Kiyoko made, eating them and savoring them with content.

'This is so good...' he muttered happily.

'Aww, I'm glad you liked it!' Kiyoko said even though the boy can't hear her.

"Since I despise you so much..." Kuromi started,"I'd make this harder for you... But then Kiyoko won't accept it, so here."

The girl drew a long line painfully slow across from her and added a lot more aura than she usually did to create tons of birds for the boy, the line slightly glowing blue. The Kurta watched the ink drip and form medium sized birds from the droplets, the number of birds adding up by two, four, eight, increasing every time.

"Birds?" Kurapika asked, conjuring his chains.

"Correct. Now go on," Kuromi said, shooing the boy away as the birds flew towards him.

Kurapika lowered his dowsing chain from his finger and swung it at the birds in front of him, being able to trap a few. The boy used the birds against each other and collided the captured ones into the incoming ink creatures, destroying them immediately.

'Damn, did I make this too easy...?' Kuromi thought. 'He's just using them against one another!'

Kiyoko chuckled and shook her head as she watched each creature evaporate into thin air. The boy continued to pulverize and collide the ink created birds with his dowsing chain without any effort until the last was crushed and evaporated.

Leorio stared at the boy with his mouth wide open, shocked with the performance Kurapika put on.

"Well, looks like I win this round as well," the Kurta said, heading back to the blanket. "Mind reverting back to Kiyoko yet? I think I enjoy her company more than yours."

Kuromi growled and looked away in an annoyed manner.

'Disgusting... Loving each other just like that..' the girl muttered, turning back to Kiyoko.

"Is it just me or was that really easy?" Killua asked.

"Well, Kuromi did give you some hints like their weak spots and she didn't really control them," Kiyoko shrugged.

"That's true... Hmm, we'll fight in a bit and, of course, no hints! I want to eat these chocolates a bit longer..!" Killua exclaimed, stuffing his face with the sweets and handing one to Kiyoko.

'Well, the weak spots are different every time...' Kuromi mumbled.

The girl giggled and accepted the offer eating the chocolate she made.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, helloooo! Sorry if I ever update lateeeee! Lot's of things going on and I feel like I'm getting sick.. I still need to come up with a costume and some props fro my reenactment on Monday. No wonder I'm in the music department, I can't act.. -sigh- <strong>

**ANYWAYSSSSSS, I'M SORRY IF THESE LITTLE NOTES AT THE END ANNOY YOU GUYS. TELL ME IF THEY EVER DO AND SUGGEST ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO MENTION INSTEADD! ENJOY THIS CHAPTERRR! ^^"**

**_~stormy003_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay! We're all starting on opposite sides, forming a pentagon! Face AWAY from each other and call out to me when you're ready!" Killua instructed.

Everyone did what the child told them to do and looked back a little to see if they were all ready for the event.

"Alright, Killua!" Gon called.

"We're ready!" the group announced.

Killua grinned to himself and shot his hand up into the air. The group looked back in front of then and waited for their cue to start the game.

"Anddddd... GO!" Killua yelled excitedly, swing his arm down in front and turning around.

Kiyoko used gyo and quickly jumped into the tree a few feet away from her before everyone had the chance to see her figure.

"Eh.. Where did Kiyoko go?" Gon asked looking around curiously.

Leorio began to walk around with his arms up above is waist and shot looks around him. Killua and Kurapika backed up into each other, immediately turning around and attacking, lowering their weapons down right after. Kiyoko watched everyone look for her with alert and raised up her calligraphy brush slowly.

"The first thing most manipulators do is take control and then go hidden... I guess she's different. I'm sure she's near here... I'll use my dowsing chain to look for her," Kurapika suggested, dropping the chain before him.

Kiyoko took control over the chain to mislead everyone to the opposite direction. The chain stopped over at their left to indicate her false presence making everyone run to the other side.

"Where is she? Are you sure you're chain is right?" Killua asked.

"It should be... unless..."

Kiyoko released her control from the chain and aimed at Kurapika slowly drawing out her characters.

"I'll just use ultrasound," Leorio said, hitting the ground before using his ability.

Kiyoko finished drawing the character control and took control over Kurapika, the boy unaware of .

Leorio tapped his palm once, but was interrupted But Kurapika's dowsing chain.

"Ha?!"

"Kurapika, what are you doing?!" Leorio hollered, his arms bounded to his body by the chains.

"I-I don't know! I can't- AH!" the Kurta exclaimed, swinging his arm back to pull Leorio away from the ground.

Kuromi began to laugh hysterically at the boys and covered up her eyes. Kiyoko giggled at herself and their reactions, using Kurapika a little longer and being careful not to hurt them too much. The girl made Kurapika throw the man into the air and release his chain's gripto chain up himself.

"WHAT THE-?!" the teenager exclaimed, the chain wrapping around his body and mouth.

'Sorry, Kura-kun...' Kiyoko whispered apologetically.

Kiyoko then turned over to Leorio and alternated her control to the doctor-in-training, knocking the man out cold and moving him casually.

"Hey, Kurapika, were you trying to tie your shoelaces or something? You failed utterly," Kiyoko said through Leorio.

The boy frowned and eyed the chain binding him, trailing back up to the man.

"Mmmff mff ppfh!" the boy muffled, the chain stopping him from saying anything.

The boy slowly pulled the chain away from himself, careful not to crush his body. The chain finally withdrew fully, allowing Kurapika to move freely and comfortably.

"What kind of insult is that?" Kurapika asked.

Kiyoko made Leorio smirk like an idiot and stand up straight and tall, towering everyone around him. The girl began to laugh quietly with herself at her own idiocy, silently apologizing to everyone as she did. Knowing Kurapika quite well, Kiyoko immediately allowed Leorio to regain his conscious for a short period of time.

'Huh.. wha...? What happened..?' Leorio muttered in a clueless manner.

"You know, Leorio, I really want to punch you in the stomach right now, but I know I can't because that'd be considered animal abuse," the teenager stated harshly, practically biting the man's head off through his words.

"... HAA?! ANIMAL ABUSE?! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL AN ANIMAL?!" the man suddenly retorted.

Kurapika pulled up a triumphant smirk on his face and crossed his arms tightly near his chest. Kiyoko suppressed her laugh while Kuromi burst out laughing as if she was mad. The girl almost fell out of the tree she was hiding in and caught hold of the branch she was sitting on with the hand she was covering her mouth with.

"Seriously, only an animal like you would hit on any girl he sees, including old women," the Kurta said, earning a growl from the man. "I mean really, you attacked the quiz lady with a stick out of anger."

The two younger boys exploded into laughter including the hidden girl, giving the boys a clue to her whereabouts. Everyone looked over to the tree that stood before Kiyoko when they were getting ready for the entire event and cautiously walked over to it.

'Oh crap, I just gave myself away!' Kiyoko thought, trying to stop laughing.

The group of guys reached to the tree she was sitting atop of and looked up at the giggling girl, smiling at her from below. Kiyoko smiled back and released her control from Leorio, the man suddenly feeling a little lighter as the characters of 'control' evaporated into thin air.

"How would you react," Kiyoko began, setting her occupied hand onto the branch,"If I said I could control you just by kissing one of you?"

'Oh God, don't tell me she has THAT ability like Baise,' Kurapika muttered.

Kiyoko grinned as Kuromi snickered at their confused faces. The girl leaped off the branch and landed in front of the Kurta, suddenly dashing to him and giving him a kiss. Kiyoko immediately ran off as the other three boys around Kurapika leaned back and away from him with caution.

"..."

The boys looked at the stunned and embarrassed Kurta curiously, scooting a little closer to the boy and poking him.

"... SHE TRICKED US!" the boys yelled, chasing after Kiyoko and leaving Kurapika behind.

Kurapika finally snapped out of his trance and looked behind him to see everyone give chase to the girl.

"... H-HEY, WAIT UP!" the Kurta exclaimed.

"IS THIS EVEN A FIGHT ANYMORE?!" Killua exclaimed as he tried to grab Kiyoko, but missed.

* * *

><p><strong>There is going to be an actual fight, no worries! She's just messing around right now. xD<strong>

**Kuromi: Says who? What if she wasn't actually messing around?**

**Stormy: Oh, come on! I should know, I'm her creator! That also means I created you!**

**Kuromi: LIAR! LIARRRR! HOW CAN YOU BE OUR CREATOR IF WE HAVE A LIFE HERE?**

**Kiyoko: Now I think about it, how come there is a portal between us?**

**Stormy: Forget I said anything...**

**Killua and Gon: I want and actual fight!**

**Stormy: Wear your costumes first next Friday! It's Halloween!**

**Everyone to Stormy: YOU'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!**

**Stormy: Right, right... Sorry..**

**Kurapika: Shortest chapter for this story... Anyways, on Stormy's behalf, enjoy-**

**Leorio: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER WHERE I GET INSULTED BY BLONDIE MCBLONDE HERE! -sobbing-**

**Kurapika: DAMARE! -punches Leorio-**

**Everyone else: Oh... Ow... That's going to leave a mark...**

**Kuromi: -laughing hysterically-**

**Stormy: Other announcements... I'll be talking like this more often with the characters to not bore you guys at the end and announce stuff I feel the need to announce! Thanks for reading! Ciao!**

_**~stormy003**_


	6. Chapter 6

Gon and Killua ran after Kiyoko and chased her towards Leorio who was getting ready to grab her. The girl smiled while everyone laughed at the entire shenanigan, enjoying themselves to the fullest.

"Switch!" Kiyoko said as she took out her staff from her waist.

The girl's hair dyed red streaks and highlights in her lavender hair as her eyes grew deeper and sharper. Kuromi used the staff in her hand to pole vault over the man's head, soaring gracefully despite her messy cold appearance and rude demeanor.

"Haa?!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kuromi smirked at the man and swiftly tripped him, kicking his feet off the ground.

"WAH!"

Leorio landed on his bum and winced at the impact, standing up slowly and rubbing at it.

"Be less aggressive next time!" the man called, trying to smile at the hateful girl.

Kuromi's stopped smirking as she stared at the boy with surprise. Everyone was smiling at her a real smile and not giving her the usual glare or cold shoulder, except Gon of course. The corners of Kuromi's mouth twitched upwards involuntarily and revealed a calm sincere smile the girl never shared.

"Ah! She smiled!" Gon exclaimed.

Kuromi shook her head and leaped into the tree before her, switching back to Kiyoko unnoticed. The girl quickly splattered ink all around the tree to use as decoy, the boys freaking out by the harmless ink. Kurapika sighed and shot his dowsing chain at the girl to drag her out. Unaware of the hidden chain line, the girl took a deep breath and felt something wrap around her right arm quickly.

"?!"

Kiyoko suddenly lurched forward quickly and flew out of her hiding spot. The Kurta had tugged at the chain he possessed and pulled the girl out of the tree, remaining at his spot and catching her right after.

"AHH!" the girl exclaimed, landing safely in the older boy's arms.

Gon and Killua jumped at the girl after she landed and grabbed onto her arm, leaning over at the two.

"Got you!" they both exclaimed excitedly, grinning brightly at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko chuckled and ruffled their heads softly and affectionately, as Kurapika smiled at the sight before him. Leorio grinned and rested his hand on top of the girl's head, making her flinch a little.

"Now can we have a fight?" Killua asked, breathing hard from all the running.

Gon's brown eyes were wide as marbles, sparkling with excitement. The girl didn't want to delay their requests any longer and hesitantly nodded an okay.

"Yay!" the children exclaimed.

Kiyoko smiled at their reactions, but sighed mentally at the decision she made. Kuromi perked up the moment Kiyoko released her breath.

'What, what?' Kuromi asked. 'Do you want me to take over?'

Kiyoko looked at her wrist and that back up at Kurapika innocently, silently sending a message to him to unwrap the chain.

'Sure... We'll alternate when needed. I feel stress taking over my body right now,' Kiyoko replied.

Kurapika noticed the girl staring and smiled at her, a blush spreading on his face. The girl, once again, looked at the chain wrapped tightly on her right arm and then fixed her tired gaze back at the boy.

"Did it wrap a little too tight for you?" Kurapika asked, grinning sheepishly.

Kiyoko reached up and poked the Kurta's cheek and smiled.

"Just a little."

Kurapika returned the the blanket and sat down, leaving the girl in his lap as he unwrapped the dowsing chain from her arm. The boy then rubbed lightly at her arm after fulling getting the chain off, seeing left over marks.

"Whoops.. It was more than a little too tight.." the boy said, noting the left over chain marks on her wrist.

"It's alright. Not your fault at all!" Kiyoko said, awkwardly laughing it off.

Gon and Killua smirked at the two and sat down on either sides of them playfully. The two young boys suddenly tackled the teens and hugged them both, keeping them locked together.

"CONFESSION TIMEEEEE!" Gon exclaimed.

"You know you want to!" Killua added.

"Didn't we already do that?!" Kiyoko asked as she got crushed.

"Let's just start the damn fight already!" Kurapika exclaimed, holding the girl closer.

* * *

><p>"Ready... steadyyyyy... GO!" Gon exclaimed brightly, everyone leaping away from their position.<p>

Killua ran after Leorio quickly, the man not catching the boy due to his speed.

"Crap... Where'd he go?" Leorio said, stepping back.

The boy suddenly appeared behind him and used his Lightning Palm on the man's back, shocking him immediately. Gon took off after the assassin and redirected himself towards Kiyoko's direction, dashing over to her spot.

"Jan.. ken... pon...!" the boy began to chant, his nen gather at his fist.

'Damn! He's fast!' the girl thought nervously.

"Saisho wa GUU!"

The boy swung his attack at the older girl, Kiyoko quickly sliding out of the way. Kurapika used his dowsing chain and grabbed Kiyoko's ankle, trying to drag her back into the combat range.

"Haa?!" the girl exclaimed. "Double teaming on me now?!"

Meanwhile with Leorio and Killua, Leorio was being deceived by the young boy's Shadow Step, trying to look for the real Killua to attack. The man quickly used his Ultrasound to detect the boy and punch the ground before getting up. The boy noticed Leorio staring at him instead of his illusions and decided to run in and attack him, using his speed to his advantage. Leorio immediately reacted and dodged Killua's punches and kicks, grabbing his leg once it contacted his palm.

"UWAH!" Killua said as he was swung to the floor.

Leorio took the chance to use his Warp Punch on Killua's vulnerable state and landed a direct hit on his stomach. The boy was sent flying a few feet away from the spot he was at and landed hard on the ground, sliding and rolling on the grass and dirt.

'Take over yet or no?' Kuromi asked.

'NOW'S NOT A GOOD TIME!' Kiyoko exclaimed, running off after she removed the chain on her ankle with her nen.

Gon began to give chase to the girl as Kurapika's dowsing chain continued to fly at her and whip all around the place. Nearing where Killua was standing after his harsh impact with the ground, Kiyoko looked at the boy apologetically and used Puppeteer's Strings to take control over him, drawing the kanji for control swiftly at him.

"W-wha?" he said.

The boy was then instructed to run directly into Gon and give him a good shock from his palms by Kiyoko. Gon tried resisting to the electric shock and kept moving, his legs feeling like boulders.

"Ngghhh!"

"Sorry, Killua, but I'm going to need to borrow your body quickly!" Kiyoko apologized.

"HA?! WHY MEEEEE?!" the boy asked from afar.

Kurapika's chain suddenly snapped next to the girls writing hand, missing by a centimeter once she moved the brush a little for Killua to kick Gon. Kiyoko stuck her calligraphy brush out at the chain, drawing a long line of ink as it declined back to the owner. She then wrote control again and was now in control of Killua and the chain, directing more of her aura towards the chain than the boy. Kiyoko swiftly made the chain wrap around Gon and Killua, binding them together before fully releasing her control on Killua and the dowsing chain.

"Ah! HEY," Killua exclaimed.

"This doesn't feel right!" Gon yelled, squirming violently.

Leorio suddenly ran up from behind Kiyoko and tripped her. The man knocked away her calligraphy brush before she got the chance to control anything else.

"Oh snap!"

Kiyoko rolled away before Leorio landed another hit on her and took out her wooden staff to block the remain punches he gave.

"You're wide open!" Leorio exclaimed, punching the ground again where he laid another Warping Punch.

The girl's eyes opened up wide with shock as pain shot through her body, the wind being knocked out of her. Kiyoko coughed several times after falling to her knees, wiping at her chin after she stopped.

"Not bad.." the girl commented, earning a smirk from Leorio.

Kiyoko took the chance to turn into a Lynith and ran off quickly to retrieve her brush. Gon shot another round of his aura at the girl using rock once again as Killua fought with Kurapika, their speed being displayed immensely.

"?!"

Kiyoko reacted by pulling her scythe-like tail in front of her and taking the hit directly.

"Your tail is pretty strong..." the boy winced, rubbing his fist.

Kiyoko knocked the boy out of the way with her tail and returned back to human form, her tail and ears still visible.

"You're punches hurt like crazy!" Kiyoko exclaimed, holding on to her white tail.

Leorio suddenly swung a punch at the girl only to get dodged and hit back by the girl.

"Kuromi!" Kiyoko called.

The two switched places as Kuromi use Beast's Dimension, splattering ink all over the place and draw lines in the air to summon beasts and creatures. Leorio flinched at the number of creations the girl made with all the portals she created from the world of drawing and writing. Her wrist was still up until the very last creature was created, finally flicking it downwards to attack.

'Go.'

The ink creatures obeyed and chased after Gon and Leorio, some of the beasts being able to land hits on the two. The two boys began to fight back the creatures, trying to find their weak spots as fast as they could and escaped the mob of ink. Kurapika continued to swing his dowsing chain around to his opponent, Killua, landing a few quick hits a few seconds each time. Kuromi noticed the two and smirked quickly used Shadow's Call and drew a cat on the ground and stepping away. Both Killua and Kurapika got caught in the kitty doodles, their movements being delayed.

"C-CATS?" the two asked.

"Well, why not?" Kuromi responded.

The Kurta swung his chain and knocked the brush out of Kuromi's hand and, not knowing that it would mean and do nothing. The girl casually sat down and grinned mischievously at the two.

"Your eyes remind Kiyo and I cat eyes and you have random cat features when you're pranking someone," the girl pointed out.

"How come this trap hasn't disappear yet?!" Killua asked, the boys struggling to get out.

"Ah. Did I tell you about this? I don't need the brush after I created something," Kuromi said in a hushed voice. "They have their own control, but go by my order, attack or trap."

"HAA!" Leorio exclaimed punching a few more of her creations and dissolving some of them.

"Saisho wa guu!" Gon exclaimed, destroying those in his way.

'Those two are wracking it up over there...' Kurapika muttered staring at the two awkwardly.

Killua and Kuromi nodded at his statement and continued to watch.

"Was that a bit too much?" Kuromi asked considerately, surprising the two boys next to her.

'Did she just saying that?!' Killua and Kurapika thought.

Kuromi noted the shrinking pool of ink and stood up to grab her brush a few feet away.

"They're halfway through the mob," Kuromi said as she sat back down.

The girl held her brush back up and stayed in that position for a few seconds. The two boys looked at her carefully and waited for her to do something, lowering their guards afterwards from staying still for too long.

"Just kidding," the girl said, drawing more lines in the air and creating more of her ink creations.

Birds perched on Kurapika and Killua's heads as the trap was almost fully gone, the two groaning a little. Kuromi stood up as her creatures surrounded her obediently.

"Oh look, your time's up. Go ahead and attack them," the girl instructed casually, walking away and over to a tree.

The creatures began to attack the two freed boys on command only to get destroyed within a few seconds.

"KUROMIIIII!" Leorio exclaimed after finishing the last of her creation.

'Oh dear..' Kuromi thought.

The man attacked the girl and missed, leaving him wide open. Kuromi kicked him out of her face and into Gon, switching back to Kiyoko. Kiyoko took control over Leorio and Gon, the control being a little weaker than usual.

"Annnnnndddd... dance!" the girl said, swinging her brush like a conductor. the two began to involuntarily dance on the girls command.

"WHYYYYYYYY?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Ahh? Wheeee!" Gon said.

Kurapika and Killua smiled hesitantly at the two and stood out awkwardly.

"Ah? Want to join, you two?" Kiyoko asked.

"NO THANKS!" the both exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Hello, hello! I will start taking requests for stories and art commissions this week! Anyone interested, please message me! I'd be glad to work things out with you!<strong>

**Kiyoko: Polls on Stormy's profile! Check it out!**

**Kurapika: Stormy will be asking random questions for each of their stories' chapters! Answer them in review or PM if you like! **

**Gon: Ah! They'll be answer their own question for you guys as well and if you have any questions to ask back, go ahead!**

**Killua: This question has been asked on The Start, To Forget Or To Be Forgotten, and The One Dream!**

**Leorio: Question! What are you guys going to dress up as for Halloween this Friday?**

**Stormy: Hmm, well, I'm going to dress up as Pokemon Trainer/Gym Leader Green... As always, I'm going to be my friend's rival or counterpart. xD**

**Killua: Ne, Leorio, that punch really hurt. I think I might have broke some ribs or something..**

**Leorio: Ah. Sorry..**

**Kuromi: My back aches from that punch! -growling-**

**Stormy: Alright, calm down!**

**Kuromi: -scoffs-**

**Everyone: Enjoy this chapter! Buh-byee! **

**Stormy: P.S. I had to edit this one AGAINNNNNN, so sorry! I also forgot to announce that the next chapter is the last for this story D: I'm so sorry! Being sick isn't helping..**

_**~Stormy003**_


	7. Chapter 7

Leorio was now leaning his body over for air, hands planted firmly on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

'Ha.. ha…. Ha…..'

Kiyoko's dominant arm was now resting beside her body as she watched the man calm down, smiling innocently as she did so. Gon giggled and fell to the ground, slowly calming down from his laughing fit as he tried standing back up.

"Why.. is it always me… that you're… aiming for?" Leorio asked, finally standing up tall.

"It wasn't on purpose nor was it on accident," Kiyoko said, grinning brightly.

'It should be on purpose,' Kuromi snickered.

Killua was now casually eating chocolate on the picnic blanket after the entire jig ended, not even bothering to chew thoroughly. The young fisherman finally stood up straight from the ground and stopped giggling, walking over and sitting down next to Killua.

"Killua, slow down. You're going to choke that way!" Kurapika told the boy.

The young prodigy assassin just shrugged the Kurta off and continued to eat his specially made chocolate.

"He's right, Killua. You might choke on a chunk," Kiyoko told the boy.

"I'm trained to not even care about what I eat, poisoned or not. It's normal for me to eat quickly."

Killua popped another piece into his mouth and stopped chewing, his eyes widening with shock. The boy started pounding his chest quickly and hard to cough out the candy as everyone began to facepalm themselves and sigh at him.

'Oh, great. What an idiot,' Kuromi said.

'Kuro, manners,' Kiyoko thought, heading over to the boy.

The girl was now next to Killua, patting his back as he slowly unclogged his throat from the dessert.

"Man, never again will I eat another piece of chocolate," the boy said after his coughing fit.

The boy looked over to the nearly empty plate with two pieces of chocolate left and decided not to waste them and popped them into his mouth.

"I thought you said you weren't going to eat anymore chocolate?" Gon asked curiously, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it over.

"Werl, I rlied den," Killua spoke, his mouth full of the candy.

Killua accepted the bottle of water Gon had offered to him and gulped it all down after swallowing the chocolate in his mouth, sighing with content.

'Kids.. I don't understand them sometimes,' Leorio muttered.

"What about you, old man?" Killua shot back jokingly.

"I'M NOT THAT MUCH OLDER THAN YOU!" Leorio hollered angrily. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THAT?!"

"Well, if you look at yourself in our point of view, you would see an old perverted business man who is bound to fail at everything," Kurapika pointed out, putting the emptied out bottle away.

'He just complained about kids and now he's calling himself young. Does that mean he doesn't understand himself either?' Kuromi said a mocking tone in her voice.

Leorio sobbed and looked over at Kiyoko as Kuromi took over half of her body.

"Cat Face has a point you know," Kuromi said, making Kiyoko smile nervously and hesitantly nod.

Kurapika sighed and shot a glare at Kuromi after hearing 'Cat Face.'

"You think that way too, Kiyoko?" the man asked, sounding crushed by the truth.

"Errrr, y-yes?" Kiyoko asked instead of said.

"LOOK AT THIS FACE! LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG FACE!" Leorio exclaimed with shock. "HOW DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN TO YOU?"

"I can compare you to our father and see no difference between you both," Kuromi piped in.

The comment left Leorio speechless, his crying soul slowly flying out of his mouth.

"Ah, looks like that killed his insides."

"Kuro…." Kiyoko said.

"Right, right… I won't say another word. For now," the negative girl replied with a light snarl.

The man's white ghost fully escaped his shell and began to drift off into the air, his physical form still in shock as it dropped to the ground. Kurapika grabbed the escaped ghost and shoved it back into Leorio's mouth and down his throat in one swift movement.

"Truth to be told. Take it or continue to lie to yourself," Kurapika said. "Just don't bother denying it when we point it out."

Leorio was now crying near a tree far from the picnic area as everyone watched him awkwardly.

"He's not okay, is he?" Kuromi asked excitedly.

"He's not okay," Kiyoko replied, earning a victorious sounding 'yes!' from her counterpart.

As the man continued to cry in his own little secluded area, the other four began to have a small chat until Kiyoko noticed the sunset.

"Ah. What time is it right now..? Should we head back?" the girl asked.

Everyone looked over to the sun and thought for a bit.

"Mito-san wouldn't mind if we stayed out a little longer," Gon said. "We can stay here and watch the sun set for the time being."

The group members nodded at the suggestion and cleaned up the area before facing in the direction of the setting sun. Leorio got up from his spot and trudged over to the others to join the viewing of the setting sun.

"Done crying yet?" Kuromi asked, smirking at the man.

"Yes, now shut up," Leorio shot.

"If you tell me to shut up, that also means you're telling Kiyoko to shut up," Kuromi pointed out, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger and thumb.

"Ugh, how are you two the same person?" the man scoffed.

"I don't know, ask life," the girl answered.

"How about zip it and watch the sun set with the rest of us?" Killua asked, grabbing Kuromi and Leorio's faces tightly.

"Aughh! Let go!" the two of them exclaimed.

"That's enough, you guys," Kiyoko jumped in. "It's Killua's birthday, so you might as well and heed his request."

Killua smirked and let go of their faces, the two teens now holding their cheeks.

"That's right. It IS my birthday today, so why not listen for once?" the young boy asked.

"If you think about it, Kuromi is always trying to come up with an insult," Gon pointed out all of a sudden. "Leorio is just really bad at holding in his anger like that time he tried attacking an old woman."

"Gon, shut up. That old lady just pissed the hell out of me okay?" the man said.

"We would've been disqualified by then and never met Fuzzball here," Kuromi added.

"Don't call me that, you hag," the assassin replied back.

"Then don't call me a hag!" Kuromi began.

"You started it!" Killua shot back.

"Oh, shut your damn trap!" the girl argued.

"Why don't you, you witch!" the boy claimed.

"SNOW HEAD!"

"OLD LADY!"

"FAGGOT!"

"SLUG!"

"ENOUGH!" Kiyoko yelled, a little frustrated with the argument.

Everyone looked at the girl surprised at her sudden raise of volume in her voice.

"Kuro, go away right now," the girl demanded.

"BUT-!"

"NOW," the girl cut herself off.

Kuromi muttered a few words before leaving the group and returned to her mental form as Killua stuck out his tongue triumphantly.

"Killua, stop that," the girl said.

The boy did what he was told and slipped his tongue back into his mouth, facing back towards the sun with shock at Kiyoko's behavior.

'Note to self: Don't ever make Kiyoko angry. She may be very scary…' the boys thought nervously.

The sky began to change colors; sky blue to purple, orange, pink, and yellow and then eventually to the starry night sky.

"The view is so beautiful!" Kiyoko said, awe struck by the view in the sky.

The girl's eyes were twinkling along with the stars, the reflection clear in her orbs.

"Yeah.." Kurapika said, leaning back a little.

Killua and Gon smirked at each other and quickly shoved Kiyoko over to Kurapika, looking back at the sky as if nothing happened right after.

"Ah?!"

The girl landed on top of the Kurta softly, her eyes closed tight for impact. Kurapika grunted when the girl landed on him and sat up a little.

"Why do you two always do that?" the two teens asked in unison.

"Do what?" the boys asked innocently.

"Shoving her onto me," Kurapika answered awkwardly.

"I don't see a problem with that," Leorio said, a smug look on his face.

"No one needs your opinion," Kurapika shot at the man, making him flinch.

"Let's just head back now," Gon piped in, trying to make things less awkward.

'Agreed..' Kuromi and Kiyoko thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>Finally back at the house, Mito stood at the doorway with Gon's great grandmother, greeting each individual as they entered.<p>

"Happy birthday, Killua. Did you all have fun?" Mito asked.

"Thank you and yes we did!" Killua answered the woman.

"You all must be tired from your day out. Why don't you go wash up and come back down to eat dinner?" the old woman next to Mito suggested.

The group nodded and headed into the kitchen to set down unnecessary items. They then went into Gon's room to grab their clothes and towels.

"Kiyoko should go first since she's a girl here," Kurapika suggested.

"Don't you want to go with her?" Leorio joked.

"No, I don't. I'm not a pervert like you nor am I female," the boy reasoned, sitting down.

Leorio was now chuckling to himself in a very creepy way, a blush visible on his face. The man sent cold shivers down Kiyoko's spine, making her want to leave immediately.

"I guess I'll be going first then…"

* * *

><p>After dinner and their showers, the group decided to hit the sack, tired from the eventful day. Kiyoko cautiously checked around her futon to see if there were any more spiders for the night, earning a chuckle from Killua.<p>

"Don't worry, there's nothing there tonight," the boy said.

Kiyoko released her breath and rested her body onto the futon, fatigue slowly melting away.

"Hey, Kiyoko?" Gon asked.

"What is it, Gon?" the girl replied, her eyes still closed.

"Do you think we can do this again, but on my birthday?" the young boy questioned.

'Oh dear lord…' Kiyoko thought.

"I don't know, Gon, it depends," Kiyoko replied.

'I sure want to,' Kuromi said.

'You just want to hurt them, don't you?' the girl asked.

'Specifically Bookworm and Spectacles.'

'You mean Kurapika-kun and Leorio-san?'

Kuromi grinned mischievously and nodded.

'Of course you would…'

'Well I held back for you today, so be happy about that.'

"Awww…." the boy said, lying down onto his bed.

"Let's just sleep now," Kurapika suggested, pulling up Kiyoko's blanket over her body.

"Good night," the group said, Leorio turning off the lights.

"Wait one thing left before we all fall asleep," Gon interrupted as the man rested on his futon.

Everyone stayed quiet and waited for the boy to say something only to hear him sing randomly.

"Happy birthday to you!" Gon sang.

Everyone smiled in the dark and joined in while Killua looked around the dark room, surprised to see everyone going as far as that to make him enjoy his birthday before it ends.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Killuaaa! Happy birthday to you!" the group sang quietly, chuckling right after.

"Thanks, guys," the boys said, hiding his joy in his voice.

"No point in hiding it, Killua," Kiyoko said, smiling at herself. "It's still leaking out either way."

"Good night.."

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: I'm sorry, I was out for nearly a month! I got sick and it takes me about a month+ to recover fully from a flucold/fever. So if I ever disappear without announcing anything, just note that I got sick! Anyways, last chapter of the story! I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you didn't, well….. I'll try harder next time! ^^" Check out my other stories too, if you like!**

**Kurapika: I think you're trying a little too hard..**

**Gon: Is she?**

**Stormy: -smoke coming out of head-**

**Killua: Oi. I think she is. Look. –points at smoke-**

**Kiyoko: I think you should go take a rest then…. –sweat drops-**

**Leorio: Indeed…**

**Kuromi: Ha, like I care!**

**Stormy: How nice…. –faints-**

**Kurapika: Looks like lights out for her.. Anyways, there is a poll on Stormy's profile! Check it out please! **

**Kuromi: She's probably going to remove it off her profile soon. –shrugs-**

**Gon: Well, that's that. Hope you liked the story! R&R and see you next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Stormy: -mumbling- Byyyee!**

**_~stormy003_**


End file.
